carbotanimationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mira
'Mira & Artanis '''is the eighth episode in the sixth season of ''StarCrafts. It is the one-hundredth eighteenth episode overall. Plot The episode starts with moebius hybrid commanding his red zerg army towards his common enemies. Zealots counter the zerglings with their psi blades, followed by hydralisks and roaches. A large pack of banelings roll towards the unfortunate zealot who cowers to his death. The scene cuts to Artanis pressing a red button on his remote control. Zealot is hit by so many banelings but he survives due to shield overcharge created by the commander. Artanis unleashes carriers and Mira also calls in the fleet of assault galleons. When carrier launches interceptors, an assault galleon also launches assault drones. The carrier captain watches the ally and feels envious about the similarities of two ships. The terran warship fleet drops reapers and hellions. However one of the hellions are severely damaged, thus driving like a jalopy. The squadron of reapers fly and attack but a viper uses parasitic bomb to kill them. The fleet of sovereign battlecruisers descend from orbit, and uses one of its bayonets to stab a viper. They reach the moebius hybrid which punches them off, and slaps the reapers away, even zapping them with huge laser. A huge space station crushes him down but the latter survives, pushing the station off of him. Then, the mag mines with drawing of Mira's huge grin float towards him slowly, and compresses with his face until they detonate, destroying the hybrid. Epilogue On the planet's orbit, there is a space station whose facility runs a fine restaurant where marines (and a medic) have a date, play card game and eat. Mira presses the remote control button to use space station reallocation, which the station tips over, causing the crew to slide down. One of the marines utter a hapless "no!" The space station hits a lone zergling and explodes like a nuclear strike. Characters * Artanis * Mira Han * Matt Horner (cameo) * Moebius hybrid * Zerglings * Hydralisks * Roaches * Ultralisk (cameo) * Zealots * Carriers * Marines * Medic Trivia * This episode is a part of co-op episodes after "Dehaka & Swann" on Season 5. * This is the first apperarance of Artanis since "BroodWar in a Nutshell" except he has given an armor as an. * This is the first appearance of one of the Amon's hybrid units, moebius hybrid, as previous co-op episodes featured hybrid destroyer only. * The scene of red zerglings and zealots fighting is reused from "The Twelve Days of StarCrafts". * Technically, Artanis's carriers are never part of Artanis's unit composition in his Co-op campaign in StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. ** On his production note, Jonathan Burton explains that he made a fool of himself and never played Artanis commander even though he have him in the highest level. He will create a new co-op episode featuring Artanis and Swann to reprise their bigger role and to fix his mistake. * Technically, Mira Han's spaceship teleports instead of falling from the sky. In-game References * Mira's use of space station to be crash-landed onto the planet is a exaggerated representation of her ability: space station reallocation. It deals 500 damage to target heroic unit and unleashes assault drones that lasts 10 seconds, and it detonates like nuclear strike if a player reaches level 14 to deal 300 splash damage and buildings. Cultural references * Moebius hybrid has a sweat drop as he meets his doom from Mira's mag mines. It is inspired from one of the iconic manga/anime expressive objects as a sweat drop signifies a shocked, annoyed, confused or embarrassed character or group of characters. Video Category:Episode Category:StarCrafts Episodes Category:Co-op Episodes Category:Protoss Episodes Category:Terran Episodes